Petite soirée au coin du feu à Noël
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Les maraudeurs, Lily et quelques amis s'ennuient pendant les vancances de Noël... Rémus suggère un petit Karaoké. petite balgue SB et RL, puis bien entendu romance James Lily!
1. Chapter 1

Petite soirée au coin du feu.

Les vacances de Noël étaient (enfin) arrivées et les élèves, qui les avaient attendues (trop) longtemps, furent contents de rentrer chez eux. Pourtant, certains élèves avaient décidée de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. C'est ainsi que dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, on pouvait voir quelques élèves réunis auprès d'une des nombreuses cheminées de la salle. Il y avait tout d'abord Remus Lupin, élève de 6ème année, préfet, qui avait préférer rester à Poudlard plutôt que de s'ennuyer chez ces grands-parents comme il le faisait chaque année ; ensuite, il y avait le duo inséparable : Sirius Black et James Potter, tout deux en 6ème année, membres des maraudeurs avec Remus et Peter (qui n'est pas présent car avec sa môman pour les fêtes, mais il ne vous manques pas hein ?) James étaient rester car ces parents allaient passer les fêtes chez une tante qu'il n'aime pas du tout, quand à Sirius, il avait tout simplement quitter sa famille l'été précédent, il avait été accueillit très chaleureusement par les Potter et, donc, restait avec « son frère » ; il y avait aussi Frank Longdubag, un 7ème année qui était rester pour passer du temps avec sa petite amie, Alice Smith, en 5ème année, présentement bien installer dans les bars de son chéri ; puis il y avait Lily Evans, préfète, élève de 6ème année, grand amour de James Potter, qui avait préférer rester à l'école pour ne pas avoir à subir sa grande sœur. D'autres élève étaient bien entendu rester, mais ils étaient tous couché, ou ailleurs (peu importe en fait ou sont les autres, ce qui importe c'est ou ils sont EUX !)

**Lily :** Bon, c'est pas pour dire mais je commence un peu à m'ennuyer moi !

**James **: Mais je connais un très bon moyen de t'occuper moi mon amour !

**Lily :** N'y pense même pas Potter, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter des mensonges sur ton amour pour moi ce soir !

**Sirius :** Mensonges ! Lily, jamais je n'ai vu James aussi sincère de ça vie que quand il te déclare sa flamme ! Tu devrais l'entendre parler de toi, y'a des moments on a l'impression que t'es une sorte de créature entre la déesse, l'ange et la fée !

Là-dessus, Lily rougit et détourne son regard vers le feu.

**Remus : **Moi j'ai peut-être une petite idée, mais ça n'engage que moi…

**Alice : **Va y balance Remus, de toute façon, au point ou on en est…

**Remus **_légèrement rougissant_ je pensait à une sorte de karaoké…

**James et Sirius :** Super idée !

**Frank : **Je suis d'accord aussi !

**Lily :** Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, seulement si on peut choisir nous même nos chansons !

**Alice : **Idée adoptée à l'unanimité !

Ils lancèrent alors divers sort pour avoir de la musique et décidèrent de tirer au sort les chanteurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite soirée entre « _amis_ » suite

Remus lança la musique et se plaça devant ses amis avec un léger sourire au lèvres et un regard en coin à Sirius. Ce dernier se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça la chanson car il sentait d'ici que Remus allait trouver le moyen de se venger du réveille quelques peu « brutal » de ce matin (et de tout les autres pas la même occasion !).

Remus posa son regard sur Sirius, lui sourit et commença à chanter :

_J'veux pas d'chiens dans ma maison  
qui m'collerais dès mon réveil  
qui pour un oui, pour un non  
m'aboierait dans les oreilles_

Sirius relâcha une respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. « Ce n'est que de l'humour, rien de bien méchant ! Ouf ! » pensa –t-il._  
Qui s'évacherait sur mon lit  
le grosse panse vers le haut  
en s'trémoussant mes amis  
comme pour mieux se gratter l'dos  
M'semble de l'voir la langue sortie  
en train d'vouloir faire le beau  
pour avoir son p'tit biscuit  
pour qu'j'y donne son petit cadeau  
_ « On dirait bien qu'il parle de se matin tiens ! » pensa Sirius._  
Qu'est-ce que j'ferais d'un animal  
qui envahirait mon espace  
qui s'passerait l'organe buccal  
a la grandeur de ma face  
_Sourires et légers rires de la petite bande qui lui servait de spectateurs ._  
J'veux pas d'chien sur mes talons  
j'ai pas besoin d'un chien d'garde  
qui m'attenderait dans l'salon  
dés qu'un pépin me retarde  
Qui insisterait pour aller  
chercher le damné journal  
et qui voudrait tout l'temps jouer  
a mâchouiller mes baballes  
J'veux pas d'chien dans ma maison  
qui serait toujours dans mes jambes  
qui m'ramènerait son bâton  
quand j'dors tranquille dans ma chambre  
Qui se prenderait pour mon boss  
qui m'ordenerait d'le nourrir  
mais qui voudrait m'voir maigrir  
jusqu'à c'que j'aie l'air d'un os  
J'veux pas d'chien bête comme ses pattes  
qui serait jaloux du facteur  
qui reniflerait les chattes  
des voisines de mon secteur  
_ « Hé ! Les chiens sont très intelligents ! » Pensa l'animagus-chien

_Qui r'viendrait content-content  
le beau chien-chien domestique  
qui r'viendrait ah ! ah ! haletant  
la petite queue toute frénétique  
J'veux pas d'chien qui m'grimperait dessus  
dés qu'y renterait d'dehors  
pis qu'y tomberait ben deçu  
quand j'oserais le r'virer d'bord  
J'en veux pas d'maudit cabot  
qui m'acterait ses grands yeux tristes  
quand tout c'qu'y'aurait dans l'cerveau  
c'est d'se zigner sur ma cuisse  
Pis j'en veux pas  
de chien paresseux  
qui serait juste bien  
quand y serait ben sale  
qui saurait pas  
comment devenir vieux  
sans s'mettre à perdre  
la moitié d'ses poils  
J'veux pas d'chien sur mon passage  
quand j'sortirais d'mon garage  
au diable le rétroviseur  
j'y reculerais ça d'un coeur !...  
Non j'en veux pas, j'vous préviens  
ni demain ni aujourd'hui  
j'ai pas besoin d'un ami, non  
j'veux pas d'chien dans ma vie..._

Le petit numéro de loup-garou fut applaudit par tout le monde, même si son amis Sirius affichait une légère (mais très sexy hein !) moue boudeuse !

**Sirius :** Et bien t'as tord, les chiens c'est très bien d'abord ! C'est serviable, amicale et très fidèle !

**James :** Oui, mais je doit avouer que les chiens ont souvent la sale manie de nous réveiller le matin…

James échangea un regard avec Remus alors que Sirius ajoutait : _Faux frère !_ en rigolant.

**Alice : **Bon, c'est à mon tour de piocher, attention… Notre prochaine vedette sera… Lily !


	3. Chapter 3

Petite soirée entre « _amis_ » suite

A l'annonce de son prénom, la belle rousse rougit.

**Lily :** Tu es sûr, tu as peut-être mal lu, c'est sûrement un autre nom !

**Alice : **Non miss, c'est bien a toi ! Mais aurais-tu peur de chanter devant nous ? Souviens toi de la fête de l'an passer avec les filles, je t'ai déjà entendu chanter et je peux t'assurer que tu as une voix magnifique !

**Lily :** Mais je sais pas quoi chanter !

**Alice : **Pourquoi pas cette chanson que tu as écrite en pensant à Tu-vois-de-qui-je-veux-parler-je-veux-pas-te-traïr-en-donnant-son-prénom-ici ?

**Lily (rougissante) :** Oh… euh…c'est que… Bon d'accord je me rends ! Après tout les lions son supposer avoir du courage non, alors je me lance, je vais peut-être même dire de qui je parle !

**Sirius:** Oh oh oh, des confidences! J'aime tout savoir ! Vas-y Lily, dis tout à Tonton Sirius !

Lily se lève et se place là où se trouvait Remus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se tourne lentement vers son « publique », appelle ça guitare avec un jolie « accio » et, juste avant de commencer à jouer, regarde James dans les yeux (est-il besoin de dire que lui avait déjà ses yeux sur elle ?) et dit « J'ai écrit cette chanson après l'une de mes trop nombreuses disputes avec toi James… C'est ce que je ressens le plus souvent… Pas toujours à cause de toi… Ca t'expliqueras juste pourquoi je te fuis… Parce que j'ai vu mon père faire souffrir ma mère en la trompant, parce que ma tante à été celle à qui mon père à faites toutes ces promesses de quitter ma mère… Parce que je refuse de souffrir à cause d'un homme à qui j'ai donner mon cœur… »

_Y'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les femmes  
Souvent, j'les hais parce qu'elles sont belles  
Quand elles sont fortes, je les blâme  
De vouloir s'prendre pour des hommes  
Y 'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les hommes  
Je leur en veux d'être infidèles  
Mais, quand j'pense aux femmes qu'ils trompent  
J'me dis que c'est bien fait pour elles  
Car, bien des fois, j'aime pas les femmes  
Et leur beau discours de p'tite mère  
Et j'meurs de honte quand elles se pâment  
Pour un idiot d'homme ordinaire  
Parce que, bien sûr, j'aime pas les hommes  
Quand ils me chassent d'leur univers  
J'voudrais qu'y m' prennent pour un des leurs  
J'voudrais partager leur bière  
J'me sens ridiculement femme  
C'est-à-dire frustrée de nature  
Une de celles qui font les drames  
Pendant qu'leurs hommes font les durs  
Y'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les hommes  
Et, pourtant, j'voudrais qu'ils m'adoptent  
Qu'y m'apprennent à ret'nir mes larmes  
A m'sentir fière d'être sotte  
_James ne quitte pas la jeune fille des yeux et se retient de se lever pour la rejoindre en voyant que les deux pierres précieuses vertes face à lui sont en train de se voiler de larmes…_  
C'que j'peux m'en vouloir d'être une femme  
Surtout quand j'tombe dans les filets  
D'un de ces pauvres polygames  
Qui m'jure de s'en aller jamais  
J'aime pas les hommes qui me déchirent  
J'aime pas les femmes qui me consolent  
Lorsque les hommes veulent revenir  
Y 'a ces mêmes femmes qui me les volent  
J'aime pas les femmes quand elles vieillissent  
Avec des marques de chagrin  
Je hais les hommes de père en fils  
Car y comprennent jamais rien  
J'aime pas les femmes qui se promènent  
Qui s'en vont s'perdre dans tes secrets  
Elles sont peut-être les prochaines  
Que tu bris'ras à tout jamais_

Toi que je hais  
Mais toi que j'aime…  


Lorsque Lily arrête de chanter, elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais ne quitte pas la « scène » pour autant… James se lève et avance vers elle… Il a compris ! Elle l'aime, mais elle a peur…Il doit la rassurer s'il ne veut pas la perdre.

**James : **Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir Lily, tu es celle que j'aime depuis la troisième année, je sais que je me suis mal comporter par le passer parce que quand tu refusais de sortir avec moi j'allais voir ailleurs, et je regrette, mais j'ai compris qu'en fait, je ne faisais qu'essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'égaler à mes yeux… Je n'ai jamais trouvé Lily… Tu es la seul vers qui partent mes pensées, mes rêves,…

**Lily :** Je ne veux pas souffrir James…

**James :** Ce n'est pas mon but ! Je veux seulement te voir heureuse, avec un de tes si jolis sourires au visage… Même s'ils ne me sont pas destinés, je ne veux que ton bonheur ma Lily…

**Lily _(un léger sourire aux lèvres)_ :** Je te préviens que si tu me brises le cœur, je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses jamais te reproduire James !

Voyant que James semble figé sur place, sans aucune réaction, Sirius trouve bon d'ajouter :

**Sirius :** Hé Cornedrue, je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle veut bien sortir avec toi !

Ces paroles semblent réveiller l'amoureux qui sourit alors tendrement à celle dont il rêve depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il lui glisse la main sur la joue et, dans une tendre et douce caresse, la fait glisser derrière la nuque de la jeune fille avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de lui communiquer tout son amour pour elle dans un baiser. Au bout de ce qu'il semble être des heures (trop courtes quand même) pour Lily, ils se séparent. La préfète le regarde alors dans les yeux, et, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois lui confia : « Je t'aime James ! »._  
_


End file.
